No regrets
by MaryBlue
Summary: Sin lamentaciones: Continuación alternativa del 6x23. Lo que me gustaría que pasara si Castle llega a morir (cosa que no es cierto)


**No Regrets**

Colgó el móvil aún temblando.

Su boca se secó al instante y su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más rápido.

-¿Katherine...?

Escuchó la voz de Martha como si se encontrara a años luz de ella, con un eco resonando en su cabeza.

Se recogió el vestido con la mirada perdida, y con los ojos de tres mujeres más incrustadas en ella.

Salió de aquella habitación como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a la parcela de la entrada en menos de dos minutos. Todos los asistentes mirándola, levantándose creyendo que la ceremonia empezaba.

Aquello hizo que se le, formara un nudo en el estómago, y una opresión en el corazón.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando la sintonía nupcial comenzó a sonar por todo el jardín.

Javier Esposito y Kevin Ryan se acercaban con cautela, preguntándose qué pasaba. Gates pendiente de ellos. Jim Beckett de la reacción de su hija.

Todos ellos vieron desaparecer a la detective en su coche nupcial.

Miraba por la ventana con la mirada en el horizonte, pidiendo a quien le escuchara que todo aquello fuera una horrorosa pesadilla y que pronto despertara.

Con la mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el vestido de su madre, su madre. De pronto le llegó a la mente recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche, esa noche que la cambió para siempre. Y le pareció estúpida la broma que el destino tenía con ella.

Espósito seguía de cerca al coche de su amiga, junto con su compañero, su capitana y el padre de la novia.

Dejando pasar los cientos de mensajes que recibía constantemente de Lanie.

El coche nupcial paró de repente en medio de la carretera. El detective hizo lo mismo, pero a pocos metros.

Su cara fue un poema cuando vislumbró coches de policía en aquella zona.

Corrió con su vestido y se paró lo suficiente para no caer por la pequeña pendiente que tenía delante.

Su pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Las llamas salía del coche, dejando poco espacio al oxigeno. Cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado dentro no hubiera tenido posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Y sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir por su rostro.

-Castle...- susurró.

Javier llegó justo en ese momento, viendo lo que su amiga veía, descubriendo el mismo horror que ella.

-¡Castle!- chilló, su llanto desgarrando las almas de todos aquellos que la observaban.

Gates se separó y fue a hablar con el superior para informarse de lo ocurrido.

Javier y Ryan seguían parados, paralizados, las llamas del fuego hipnotizándolos.

Jim agarró a su hija cuando intentaba bajar la pendiente.

-No Kate...

Ryan y Espo se acercaron.

-Déjame, necesito saber que está bien.

-Katie.

-Necesito saber que está bien...

Susurró, su voz se volvía más apagada hasta que la oscuridad la inundó y se desmayó a causa de toda aquella tensión.

-Jim, mejor llévesela.

El anciano hombre asintió.

Jim subió a su hija al mismo coche que la había traído, se subió luego él y el conductor puso rumbo a los Hamptons de nuevo.

-¿Qué coño ha ocurrido?- dijo, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar e intentando ser fuerte para mantener el control.

Gates y Ryan se acercaron.

-Hemos estado hablando con el detective Jesus, que está al mando de todo esto- Ryan.

-Y dice que por lo visto ha sido un accidente, el coche perdió de un momento a otro el control y terminó por estrellarse en el postel y caer en la pendiente, el fuego llegó justo después del golpe- Gates.

-Si...si es cierto y...y Castle estaba ahí...- dejó la frase a medias, sin atreverse a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Los tres miraron cómo los bomberos que acababan de llegar empezaban a llenar de agua el coche. El fuego mitigándose.

-Todo lo que saben es mera especulación. Palabras de un testigo que aún no ha dado la cara. Una llamada telefónica.

-Gates...

Levantó la mano para callarlo, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Hablaré con su superior de nuevo y pediré que nos traspasen el caso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos instintivamente, viendo todo borroso y negro a la vez...parpadeó un par de veces y la cara de su amiga apareció ante sus ojos.

-Hey...- dijo cuando vio a Kate levantándose- con cuidado- la ayudó la levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado, eso es todo.

-Castle...¡Oh dios mío, Castle!- se levantó rápidamente, tambaleándose.

-¡Eh! Tranquila, no querrás pasarte todo el día aquí ¿verdad?

-Lanie...

Se agarró a su amiga con toda su alma, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

-No puede ser Lanie, esto nos puede estar ocurriendo, no ha nosotros- decía entre llantos y sollozos.

Lanie no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo aferró más el cuerpo de su amiga hacia el de ella, acariciando su espalda dulce y suavemente, intentado tranquilizarla.

A los pocos minutos la detective levantó la cabeza del hombro de su amiga y la miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados, cosa que destrozó profundamente a la forense.

-Necesito encontrarlo.

Se levantó con un resorte y empezó a dar vueltas.  
-Kate...

-No Lanie, no quiero escuchar nada que me haga pensar que no está vivo, lo está, lo siento aquí- dijo, posando su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo, justo encima del corazón, rozando vagamente el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

-No puedo perderle a él también. No es justo- soltó.

Lanie asintió.

-Por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda con, todo esto- señaló el gran ventanal de la habitación, hacia el jardín, hacia la multitud que esperaba impaciente.

-Claro.

En pocas horas los invitados despejaron la zona del jardín en donde la ceremonia debería haberse consagrado, sin apenas explicaciones de ello.

Kate Beckett dejó el hermoso vestido de boda de su madre con cuidado en la caja, planchándolo con las manos, sin tener fuerzas para no llorar.

-¿Está lista?- le preguntó Lanie.

Ella asintió aún con su vista fijada en el vestido.

Ambas abandonaron la enorme casa.

Estando en el coche de camino a la comisaría, Beckett se dio cuenta de algo:

-¡Oh dios mío!, ¡Martha y Alexis!

-Shhh...no te preocupes, cuando Jim llegó contigo nos contó lo ocurrido, se han quedado en la casa. No vinieron contigo porque les dije que necesitabas descansar.

-Se lo tenía que haber dicho yo Lanie.

-No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo.

Dijo posando su mano en su muslo.

Llegaron a la comisaria de los Hamptons y Brandy, afligido por lo ocurrido la recibió con un cariñoso abrazo.

-En lo que necesites- fue lo único que dijo.

-Kate- la llamó la doctora- yo iré a la morgue para ver cómo van.

-Lanie...

-Kate, escúchame, tendrás que identificar el cadáver.  
La detective pareció resentida, negando con la cabeza.

-No...

-Kate...

Soltó las manos de su amiga, dejando que se fuera y estuviera un tiempo sola.

-Solo necesita tiempo.

Lanie asintió.

-Cree que está vivo.

-¿Tú no?

La forense miró, escrutando, al detective, lo dejó allí plantando solo sin respuesta y se dirigió hacia la morgue.

Tres horas después Lanie volvió de vuelta donde se encontraba su amiga.

Tocó su hombro a sus espaldas.

-Kate...

La detective se dio la vuelta. Suspiró y asintió.

Los minutos en el ascensor le parecieron horas. El nudo en el estómago se intensificó a medida que descendía.  
Sus piernas flaquearon cuando se encontraron con las puertas de la morgue.

Volvió a suspirar profundo.

Abrió las puertas correderas y decidida entró. Y tan rápido cómo lo hizo sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes.

El médico que se encontraba allí dejó lo que estaba y las dejó allí solas.

Lanie se puso al lado opuesto de la camilla donde descansaba el cuerpo.

-¿Lista?-preguntó.

Kate negó "pero hazlo ya" dijo.

La sábana se levantó.

El llanto desgarrador de la detective inundó todo el edificio, hasta Brandy que observaba detenidamente la pizarra de su caso, agachó la miraba con amargura.

El cuerpo estaba irreconocible, pero el hecho de que fuera él, hicieron que la detective cayera al suelo, llorando, queriendo morir en aquel momento.

-¿Es él?- preguntó la detective, incapaz de poder cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo.

-Antes de que vinieras he examinado el cuerpo, no he podido sacar nada de sus huellas, pero...-se acercó a otra camilla y cogió de ella una carpeta y se la entregó a la detective- sí que encontré algunos dientes con los que comprobé, uno a uno, y de todos salió el mismo.

La detective miró a su amiga, que a su vez la miraba con una cara irreconocible.

Abrió la carpeta aún con sus ojos clavados en su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho Kate- dijo, aún cuando la detective la miraba, y sin aguantar más las ganas de llorar de ella.

Unos ojos azules la devolvía la mirada. Azules como el mar. Aquellos que llevaba casi cinco años enamorada. Se podría decir desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Sus fuerzas junto con sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando sus ojos avellana conectaron con el cielo de la fotografía de él.

Se dejó caer en encima del cadáver, sin importar el olor, sin importar nada.

Y lloró. Lloró aún más que las veces anteriores.

Y su amiga junto a ella.

* * *

Tres días después los tambores sonaron de nuevo como aquel día en el funeral de su anterior capitán.  
Aunque le conmueve que todo ellos también aceptaran que él era de los suyos.

El ataúd defendió por la pequeña colina, delante de ella, a pasos milimétricos. Más despacio de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado.

Alexis se abrazaba a su abuela, llorando. Ambas al lado de Kate, que aunque no llegó a casarse con Castle, sería parte de su vida para siempre.

Jim Beckett aguarda a las espaldas de su hija.

Sus compañeros los más cerca de ella pero lo suficientemente lejos para dejarle espacio, y se lo agradeció internamente.

Se dirigió al atril, sin fuerzas pero dispuesta.

Empezó a hablarle.

-Aún no me lo creo ¿sabes? He pasado tres días sin ti, las pruebas se han comprobado millones de veces, no hay margen de error. Pero aún no me lo creo. ¿Cómo podría?

Dijo, y dejó de hablar para poder controlar su propio llanto. Miró al frente. A todos los suyos.

-Aún miro a todos lados, pendiente del teléfono, de alguna llamada desconocida, de algo que me haga pensar que aún sigues aquí. Miro a toda nuestra familia, aquí. Y aún pienso, deseo que parezca detrás de todos ellos y me abraces, y me digas que todo pasó, que ya nada nos hará más daño.

Y cada vez que lo pienso mi corazón se desquebraja un poco más si puede. Tú eras mi mitad y eso nunca cambiará. Ahora tengo medio corazón, cada vez pienso que no podré vivir si la otra mitad. Sin ti.

Pero no podría hacer eso, ¿Verdad?

Todos fijaron su vista a la de la detective impactados por sus palabras.

-Y no te miento diciéndote que lo he intentado.

-Oh díos mío- dijo Martha, quiso hacerlo en un susurro, pero no lo consiguió, Kate la escuhó.

-Pero una vez me enseñaste que tengo a más personas a mi espalda que de algún modo u otro depende de mi-

Miró a su padre- no lo creo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar tampoco que no soy la única que sufre, y no sería justo.

Dejó de hablar y apartó la mirada de la gran fotografía del escritor y la fijó en todos los suyos. Martha la miraba aún con Alexis en sus brazos, al igual que la joven, y su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. Espo con Lanie apretándole la mano. Ryan si poder dejar de gimotear.

-No podía hacerles eso.

Agachó la cabeza, sus lágrimas ya no salían, su mirada cansada y apagada era el único espejo de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-Richard- suspiró- No sabes cuánto amor te llevas, cariño- gimoteó.

-Te he querido, te quiero y te querré con todo mi corazón, "ALWAYS".

* * *

Las puertas del loft se abrieron ante ella, y en segundos los recuerdos afloraron su cabeza, las lágrimas contenidas durante el funeral salieron en cuanto pisó el suelo.

Dejó a la actriz y a la joven en el salón y rápidamente fue hacia el despacho del que pudo y no fue su marido.

Se sentó en el sofá, llorando en silencio.

-Querida...

Martha apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con Alexis vigilando a su espalda.

-Es cierto.

Martha la miró sin comprender.

-Todo lo que dije hace horas. Es cierto, pero nunca pude lograrlo.

-Kate, esa no es la forma.

-No lo llegué a hacer, no porque no lo deseaba, porque sí que lo deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas-apretó su puño en su muslo, con fuerza, furiosa.

Alexis entró y se sentó a su lado. Martha se puso a su lado, acariciando su espalda.

-Nunca he llegado a hacerlo porque...porque estoy embarazada.

Y rompió a llorar.

Alexis la siguió, boquiabierta, Martha las imitó.

* * *

"_Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle. Son. Father. Friend. Lover. Always"_

Aquellas palabras aparecieron ante sus ojos.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo en una espeta sonrisa.

Se acercó a la tumba y dejó allí las flores de cada domingo. Como cada año.

-5 años y si te digo la verdad aún no me lo creo, pero he aprendido a vivir sabiendo que no volverás. Y me ha costado, pero he tenido que hacerlo. Por él.

Cogió con su mano la pequeña de su hijo.

-Cariño, dile hola a papá- el niño se acercó y sin saber bien que hacer imitó a su madre segundos antes. Se acercó a la tumba y justo encima de la palabra "Always", dejó un cariñoso beso.

-Castle- dijo suspirándo- este es Alexander. Nuestro hijo.

* * *

**Obviamente en la serie no está muerto, pero esto es lo que me he imaginado si se llega a dar el caso. Espero que os haya gustado. Reviwes si es así.**  
**De momento es una One-short y no tengo** intención de continuarla.


End file.
